Another Love Story
by BeautyofGrace
Summary: FINISHED! The East High gang is off to San Francisco! what awaits them? how about... an Old friend, Karaoke, love, and parts in a movie? sequel to Hungry Eyes
1. Holy cow

Here it is! The sequel to Hungry Eyes.

oh, and if you havn't noticed, I'm naming these after songs. Hungry Eyes, I believe is from Dirty Dancing. Another Love story is a song by... Play. I think.

Chapter one 

Ryan's POV

I was beyond excited. We were going on our Senior Trip! This year we were going to San Francisco! Sharpay had packed way too much. We were only going for two weeks, but Sharpay packed up half of her closet. We were getting our stuff checked into the luggage counter, and talking.

" Hey Ryan… you realize… Emily was from San Francisco. We might…" Gabriella started.

" No chance." Dylan interrupted.

" Why not?" Chad asked.

" First of all, after Mom and Dad divorced, he moved to LA. Besides, Emily wrote me, telling me she's going to a boarding school in Oklahoma."

" She's in Oklahoma?" Troy asked.

" Yeah, she loves it. She's on the soccer team. Told me they're one of the best teams in the state."

" Hmph, that could have been us." Lexi Collins complained.

" Whatever." Taylor said. " Too bad, it'd be cool if she was there." The others, except me, nodded. I had the strong feeling Emily still hated me. I wasn't too fond of her either. She hadn't bothered to call me, or e-mail me, or even write me, in two years (A/N ignore my bad math, they are eighteen and seniors. I'm not sure about the movie, but that's how it works here). I missed her.

" Any way, let's get going." We picked up our carry on bags and waited at the ticket gate.

Long story short, we eventually got on the plane.

" Just our luck, we're on a carry over flight." Sharpay complained as we got on the plane and it already had people on it.

" Get over it Princess." Someone said. It was a girl that sat in a group of girls. Some blondes, brunettes, one with bright red hair, not Emily, hers was light red. We went to our seats and got ready for a long ride.

We were wrong.

The ride was longer than we could ever imagine. It wasn't a long flight; it was the people we were on it with. The group of girls kept singing.

" Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish you're girl friend was whatever like me!" they sang. (I don't know all the words)

" I'm going to kill them." Sharpay said.

" I'll help." Dylan offered. They started to hate each other less over the years, and Dylan didn't hate me as much either. So we could have civil conversations with each other. When he finally got off the plane they were still singing.

" When you can dream, then you can start! A dream is a wish you make with your heart!" they were pretty good at singing it was just the constant singing that was driving everyone nuts. Within the group of girls I heard the snap of a bubble gum bubble popping. I ignored it. We went to the luggage roller to get our stuff. I got my two suitcases. Sharpay and Zeke got her six, large, pink Suitcases. All had a sparkling S on them.

" Everyone on the bus!" Darbus shouted. Yes, Darbus was one of our chaperones. Just great. We loaded our stuff onto the bottom of the bus.

" Oh, and, there's a group from a boarding school that's coming with us. I'm a personal friend of their chaperone, Mrs. Paxton."

" Why are they here?" Troy asked.

" To relax a little, they're seniors as well." The doors opened and in came the girls from the plane.

" Oh god." Sharpay said.

" Oh look, it's Princess!" one of the girls cried. She had black hair, the back was longer than the front, and the front had blonde streaks in it. She had bright red lipstick on.

" Melly, just keep walking." a blonde said, not looking at them.

" Okay, attendance check!" Darbus said. " Troy Bolten, good, Gabriella Montez, good, Sharpay Evans, good, Ryan Evans…" she was cut off by someone in the back coughing up a lung.

" Dude, Emmers, breathe!" someone said.

" Told ya gum would be your killer." Another said. Darbus finished her check, then the other woman, Mrs. Paxton, went up.

Paxton had a pretty brown braid and was in jeans and a jacket.

" Melody James, good, Lisa Sulzen, good, Monica Fredrick, good, Veronica Manson, good, Georgia Gibbit, good, Yumi Lee, good, Carina Macguire, good, Dana Matthews, good, Heather Lowell, good, Belle Carter, good, and Finally, Emily Wilds." Half the bus gasped and turned to the back. The blonde had her hand in the air.

" Emily?" we all said at once, including Dylan and Darbus.

" That's me." She said, cautiously.

" Do y'all know each other?" Melody James asked.

" Sorta."

Emily's POV

Oh my god, this is embarrassing. Of all the school groups to join, I wish I had asked what school… and know they're looking at me.

I had gone to live with my dad, but got really bored, really fast, so he sent me to Brookland academy. I love it there. I have so many friends… though it is an all girls' school. I had almost forgotten Ryan… okay that was a lie.

" Do Y'all know each other?" My best friend, Melody, asked. Her black and blonde hair looked really bright in the sun. She had helped me dye my hair Blonde. I don't know why I did it; I just wanted it all the sudden.

" Sorta." I said. Over the years at that school, with everyone talking with the southern accents, I sorta picked out up, but it was subtle.

" How?" my other friend, Georgie, Georgia, said.

" I went to that school." I said. " Oh, and Dylan's my brother." I added, remembering that he was there. Then I smiled, what's the big deal? I didn't do anything to make them hate me. " Hey Darby! Long time no see!" I said. Darbus glared at me, she still hates me.

" Right, well, we have to get going, we have to be checked in by four." Darbus said. I was so happy. I was sharing a room with Melody. We are also roommates at Brookland.

" I can't wait to get everything unpacked!" Melody cried. " I brought like, my entire CD collection, and a CD player! We are going to have so much fun!" she said. Carina pulled out her Camcorder. She was planning on recording everything. She held it in front of herself and pressed record.

" Day one of Trip to San Francisco. Just got off the plane, and already we have scandal! Our very own, Emmers Wilds went to East high, AKA, the group we're hangin' with on this trip. Let's see what the others have to say." the bus had started by now.

" Carrie, get that Damn thing outta my face." Belle said, pushing the camera away. " I look like crap. Planes are not good for me." Total Crap. Her Cocoa colored skin was a beautiful and flawless as ever.

" No Fun." Carrie said, turning to Yumi. She's our Asian Beauty. " Here we have Yumi Lee. Yumi, what do you think of all this?"

" I think you're insane." Yumi said, smiling.

" Ugh, fine. Melly, Emmers is your best friend, what do you have to say?" Melly put on an over dramatic expression and looked at me stricken, right before collapsing into my arms.

" How could you do this to me!" she cried. " I thought we were best friends!" she added. I laughed.

" I thought you stopped doing drugs!" I cried back

" Oh, but they were just so inviting!" she sobbed.

" I'm never speaking to you again!"

" Yeah well, same here!" she shouted. Then all of the team dissolved into giggles. East High just stared at us.

" Okay then… off to the East Highers!" Carrie said, going toward them. You could see the 'don't came near me you crazy chicka!' Vibes they were sending towards her. She sat by Troy and Gabriella.

" So, how do you two feel about this."

" Umm… well…"

" They think the crazy girl with the camera needs to get out of their faces before they beat her into a chicka smoothie." Lisa said. Yeah, we all call each other Chickas.

" I think Lisa needs to mind her own Business." Carrie shot back.

" Ohhh." Veronica said.

" Shut up Ronnie." They both said. Veronica glared, but sat.

" This trip is going to be weird." I heard Chad say. Oh boy, if he ever knew!


	2. Karaoke and Swelling hearts

A/N just so you know, as I write this, its freaking hot outside. Three weeks ago, we had a snowstorm, now; you could cook an egg on the sidewalk (if you find the right one.)

Lipshake - Thanks! Yeah, I have no idea why I chose the name Emily. I like it, and BTW coolness, yeah, Mine's nothing like Emily. lol\

ZacEfronLuver - yay! my story has found love! lol.

Chapter two

Emily's POV

The first thing we did was stop by the hotel. Darbus and Paxton checked us all in. We got our Keys and dragged our crap up to our rooms. Melly and I opened the door to our room. It wasn't that impressive. It had a… living room sorta deal. Through another door was the bedroom, then a bathroom. The living room had a table with two chairs, a couch, and a drawer box with the Television on it, and a sink, with microwave and minifridge. In the bed room there were two full size beds, a balcony,

(A.N okay, I have to stop really quick to tell you a funny story. I went to Florida for a school trip thing, our rooms looked like the one I'm describing. Well, all the rooms had balconies and one night, in order to get to another persons room, one boy chimied across the walls to another person balcony. It was so freakin' funny.) A mirror and a counter with another sink covered one wall. There was also a television on the counter.

" Ooh baby, baby!" Melly sang in a high-pitched voice. I laughed and dropped my suitcases on one of the beds. Melly is one of those people that love getting attention, even if it's negative. She also loves fun. We grabbed our CD Players and some CD's then ran back down to the bus.

Melly loves weird clothes, for instance, the lime green fairy skirt, black Combat boots, and hot pink Camisole. As compared to my light pink shorts with long sleeved black shirt and gray tee shirt over that. I'm so boring. I even have my old flip-flops.

We were the last ones on the bus. Of course, there were no seats next to each other. I sat next to Gabriella Montez. Melly sat with Sharpay.

" They'll love each other." I said sarcastically.

" Oh my god! Emily! I thought I'd never see you again!" Gabriella cried. " What happened to your hair? I love it!" I laughed. Yeah, it was blonde, and it was longer.

" Thanks. You look fantastic!" I said. It was true. She still looked as beautiful as ever. She laughed and hugged me. There was one more person I had to greet…

" Hey Darbus! I missed ya!" I said.

" Miss Wilds, I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from using your inadequate English." Darbus said.

" Huh?" I asked. No idea what that meant.

" She means act smart." Carrie said, her camera in my face.

" Carrie!" I said, " didn't I tell you I'm going to stuff that camera down your throat?"

" That was last week. This is a new week." She reasoned.

" So?" it wasn't working.

" Just go with it," she said before hurrying off.

" She's crazy." I muttered before going back to my seat.

" So, how'd it go with Darbus?" Gabriella asked.

" Just great." I said rolling my eyes.

" Where are we going to eat?" Yumi asked.

" A karaoke Bar, but they kick out minors after ten." Paxton said.

" Aww." We all said jokingly.

The Karaoke place looked nice. It wasn't one of those crap places.

" Listen, Emily." Sharpay said, walking over to me. " I just wanted to say… I'm… I'm… okay, I still don't really like you." she admitted.

" That's okay, I'm not too fond of you myself." I said, lacing my voice with Venom. Sharpay rolled her eyes and stomped off.

" Ouch." Monica said, crossing her arms

" You want I should take care of her Emmers?" Georgie said, being weird as usual.

" Naw, I'm fine." I said, walking into the place.

" Ooh baby, baby!" Melly said. I rolled my eyes.

" You are such a loser." I said.

" Yeah, I know." We rolled our eyes simultaneously and walked in laughing.

Ryan's POV

Wow, Emily had changed. She, first of all, had blonde hair. Second, she had a personality change. She was outgoing before, but now, she was… insane. So, we went in the restaurant and sat.

" What would you like to order?" a waiter asked. We rattled off our orders. Then she hurried off.

" Okay!" a man onstage called. " Karaoke time has officially begun! Who's going to start?"

" Sharpay and Emily!" Chad shouted.

" You are so not funny." Gabriella said.

" But he's not funny with a good idea." Emily said.

" What?" Chad asked, confused.

" Come on Sharpay, what do you say?" Emily asked, smirking, almost daring my sister to go up there.

" Fine." Sharpay said, smirking just as menacingly. They went up, discussed while glaring at each other and told the guy what they wanted.

" Got It." the man said, putting a CD in. We watched as they both picked up microphones.

" Hello everyone, my name is Sharpay Evans." Sharpay said, giving them all her 'innocent' smile. I saw Emily sneer at her.

" And I'm Emily Wilds." She said. Then music started playing.

Sharpay (Spoken):

Dearest, darlingest momsie and Popsicle

Emily (Spoken):

My dear father

Both:

There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz,

Emily:

But of course I'll care for Nessa

Sharpay:

But of course I'll rise above it

Both:

For I know that's how you'd want me to respond,

Yes, there's been some confusion for you

See my roommate is...

Sharpay:

Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and

Altogether quite impossible to describe...

Emily (spoken):

Blonde

Sharpay:

What is this feeling so sudden and new?

Emily:

I felt the moment I laid eyes on you

Sharpay:

My pulse is rushing

Emily:

My head is reeling

Sharpay:

My face is flushing

Both:

What is this feeling fervid as a flame,

Does it have a name, yeeesss,

Loathing unadulterated loathing

Sharpay:

For your face

Emily:

Your voice

Sharpay:

Your clothing

Both:

Lets just say I loathe it all.

Every little trait however small,

Makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing

There's a strange exilhiration in such total

Detestation. It's so pure so strong

Though I do admit it came on fast

Still I do believe that it can last

And I will be loathing,

Loathing you my whole life long

Background music:

Dear Galinda you are just too good

How do you stand it I don't think I could

She's a terror she's a tartar we don't mean to show a bias

But Galinda you're a martyr.

Sharpay:

Well, these things are sent to try us.

Background music:

Poor Galinda forced to reside

With someone so disgusticified

We just want to tell you we're all on your side!

We share your

Background music, Emily and Sharpay:

Loathing, What is this feeling so

Unadulterated loathing sudden and new

For her face I felt the moment

Her voice I laid eyes on you

Her clothing my pulse is rushing

Lets just say my head is reeling

WE LOATHE IT ALL! Oh what is this feeling?

Every little trait however small does it have a name?

Makes our very flesh

Begin to crawl Yess... AAH!

Sharpay and Emily:

Loathing

Background music

Loathing

Sharpay and Emily:

There's a strange

Exhilaration

Background music:

Loathing

Sharpay and Emily:

In such total

Detestation

Background music:

Loathing

Sharpay and Emily:

It's so pure so strong

Background music:

So strong

Sharpay and Emily:

Though I do admit it came on fast

Still I do believe that it can last and I will be

Background music: Sharpay and Emily:

Loathing Loathing for forever

Loathing Loathing truly deeply

Loathing you Loathing you you

Sharpay and Emily:

My whole life long

Background music:

Loathing, unadulterated loathing

Emily (speaking):

Boo!

Sharpay (speaking):

Ahh!

(I don't own 'what is this feeling' from the Wicked soundtrack. Oh, and if there's mistakes, I got this off of a lyrics site and changed who sang what parts)

When they finished everyone cheered. They bowed, then sat back down.

A few other people went up before Darbus and Paxton announced it was time to leave.

I was rooming with Dylan. Lucky me. Just kidding, like I said, we get along better than we used to. He doesn't hate me, and I've forgiven him for setting me up. Any way, Darbus had this big 'no members of the opposite sex in your room' thing. So we all hung out in the halls.

The brunette with the camera, Carina, was out there, with her camera, waiting for something. People lined the hall and Emily, Melody, Belle, Georgia, and Veronica stood there. Then music started

(Okay, Italics are lyrics. Regular is what they're doing. Oh, and Baby Spice –Emily, Sporty – Melody, Ginger – Georgia, Scary- Belle, and Posh – Veronica.)

Belle jumped outing to the center

_Yo I'll tell you what I want,_

_What I really, really want_

Georgia jumped out on the other side

_So tell me what you want_

_What you really really want_

_Yo I'll tell you what I want,_

_What I really, really want_

_So tell me what you want_

_What you really really want_

_I wanna_

_I wanna_

_I wanna_

_I wanna_

_I wanna really really really wanna zig-a zig ah_

Melody walked around in time to the music, glancing at the guys

_If you want my future_

_Forget my past_

Emily danced out and wiggled her hips while squatting down

_If you wanna get with me,_

_Better make it fast_

Belle had her legs spread and was moving her hips back and forth while shaking her finger

_Now don't go wastin'_

_My precious time_

Georgia gave a non-chalet wave

_Get your act together _

_We can be just fine_

Then Bell and Georgia jumped back into the center

_I'll tell you what I want,_

_What I really, really want_

_So tell me what you want_

_What you really really want_

_I wanna_

_I wanna_

_I wanna_

_I wanna_

_I wanna really really really wanna zig-a zig ah_

Then they all hopped into the center and did a choreographed dance

_If you wanna be my lover_

_You gotta get with my friends_

_Make it last forever_

_Friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover_

_You have got to give_

_Taken is too easy_

_But that's the way it is_

Melody did a back flip

_Now what'cha think about that_

_Now you know how I feel_

Emily walked up to me, and put a hand on each shoulder, then pushed me away.

_Saying you could handle my love_

_Are you for real?_

Belle shook her head and it moved down her body

_I won't be hasty_

_I'll give you a try_

Georgia just looked bored

_If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye_

Then they did the jump and dance again

_I'll tell you what I want,_

_What I really, really want_

_So tell me what you want_

_What you really really want_

_I wanna_

_I wanna_

_I wanna_

_I wanna_

_I wanna really really really wanna zig-a zig ah_

_If you wanna be my lover_

_You gotta get with my friends_

_Make it last forever_

_Friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover_

_You have got to give_

_Taken is too easy_

_But that's the way it is_

Belle grabbed Emily's wrist and they skipped over

_So here's the story from A-z_

_You wanna get with me _

_You gotta listen carefully_

_We got Em in the place _

Belle spun Emily around twice them motioned toward the others

_Who likes it in your face_

_We got G like MC_

_Who likes it on a_

_Easy V doesn't come for free._

_(She's a real lady)_

_As for me well you'll see_

Then they just did random dancing

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_If you wanna be my lover_

_You gotta get with my friends_

_Make it last forever_

_Friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover_

_You have got to give_

_Taken is too easy_

_But that's the way it is_

_If you wanna be my lover_

_You gotta you gotta you gotta you gotta_

_You gotta slam slam slam slam_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and zig-a-zig ah_

Finally they all struck a pose

_If you wanna be my lover_

(Yes, I had to do this; otherwise, it'd be stuck in my head for all eternity.)

Everyone cheered, then started for their rooms

" Bye Ryan." Emily said, before heading off

I felt my heart swell with joy.


	3. Matthew Wilds

Disclaimer: I own Brookland Academy, and the girls, and Matthew and Dylan Wilds, and Mrs. Paxton and the plot that's it!

Oh and on a personal note, I'm going to explode, school, friends and the writing on the cafeteria windows (AIDS week) are driving me loony, now I'm studying for my drivers permit. Anyhoo, on to the story!

Gabriella-Montez- yeah, she went though some major personality changes, I think I mention that in this chapter... or the next...

x07xEmoChickax07x - it sounds yummy... okay, coolness!

ZacEfronLuver - lol, I'm an idiot, I thought I had uploaded this a few days ago. Aparently, I was wrong.

Chapter three

Emily's POV

I woke up to the not so fabulous sounds of Melly clomping around getting ready. She had showered and blow dried her hair and was currently trying to find her clothes. To do this she chose to walk around completely naked.

" Mel!" I cried. "Dude, clothes are our friends!" I shouted, hopping out of bed and into the bathroom for my shower.

" I do this all the time at the dorm!" Melly shouted through the door.

" I feel sorry for Dana!" I shouted back. I normally room with Carrie. She always has her camera in my face.

I took a quick shower and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I went out with a towel pulled around me and grabbed my clothes then went back into the bathroom to change. When I came out Melly was putting the finishing touches on her make-up. She had olive green tights under a bright pink jean skirt and a teal tee shirt.

" I told you to use my clothes." She said.

" Yeah, you're only what? Fifteen inches shorter than me?" I asked. I wasn't tall, but most people were taller than Melly, she's freakin' short. " Besides, what's wrong with my clothes?"

" Hmmm… jean shorts, tee shirt, flip-flops, I wonder?" Melly said sarcastically. I stuck out my tongue and grabbed my backpack, pulling out a piece of gum and popping it in my mouth. " And that's going to give you cavities." She added. I rolled my eyes and walked out. I heard her drop something, probably her lipstick, into her bag and follow me out. We went down to the hotel café. We got breakfast, I had cereal and bacon, Melly just had cereal and a biscuit, and then we sat down. Gabi, Taylor and Kelsi sat with us.

" Hey umm…."

" Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi." I explained to Melly. " This is Melody James." I told the other three. Gabriella smiled.

" So, what's it like at Brookland Academy?" she asked.

" Nice teachers, good sports programs, great dorms, god awful food." Melly said.

" Oh, but the girls there, they can get so annoying." I said pointing to Melly. Gabi Taylor and Kelsi laughed. Melly stuck out her tongue.

" Everyone I have some bad news. The aquarium we were going to visit closed down for the day. We got refunds, but we have no plans for today." Darbus said. Everyone groaned. Then I had a great idea; I ran over to Dylan and told him.

" That' s brilliant!" he cried and we went to tell Darbus, who, surprisingly enough, liked the idea. So we all boarded the bus and I gave the driver the address. Then we were off.

" Where are we going?" Sharpay asked.

" You'll see." Darbus said.

Yeah, when we got to the gates of Golden Box studios (A/N just go with it) everyone looked surprised. We of course were stopped by a guard.

" Come on Dyl." I said and we got off.

" What are you kids doing here?"

" Hi, I'm Emily Wilds, this is my brother, Dylan. We, bus included, are here to see our dad." I said. The man, Stan, according to his nametag, laughed.

" You expect me to believe that?"

" Phone." I said, holding out my hand. Dylan placed his cell phone in it. I dialed my dad's cell number.

" Hello?" I heard him say.

" Hi daddy!" I cried.

" Emmy!" What's up, is something wrong?"

" Yeah, this guard at the gate won't let us in."

" Huh?"

" The aquarium we were supposed to go to closed for repairs, so can we come watch you make your new movie?"

" Emily…"

" Please daddy!"

" Emily…"

" Please daddy!"

" Emily Ann."

" Matthew."

" Fine. Give the phone to the guard." I did. They talked for a minute then Stan handed the phone back to me, he had hung up so I handed the phone to Dylan, who put it in his pocket. I smiled smugly at Stan and got back on the bus. Stan let us through.

" No way! We get too meet your dad?" Carrie shouted. I smiled, Dylan nodded. Everyone, who knew who my father was, cheered.

" Who's their dad?" Chad asked.

" You don't know?"

" Matthew Wilds!" Sharpay shrieked.

" No way!" Chad said.

" Why does everyone find this so amazing?" I asked.

" I almost feel insulted." Dylan said. I rolled my eyes. The bus stopped at the directory to find where dad's new film was being made. When we got there it seemed like most people had lost their legs. Dylan and I hopped off the bus.

" DADDY!" I cried, running over and hugging him.

" Hey baby girl." He said, hugging me back. Then he patted Dylan on the back.

" Hey dad."

" Hey my boy." Dad said. Finally the rest of the class managed to get off the bus.

" Daddy, these are Dylan's classmate, my ex-classmates, and my soccer team. Oh, and they're all our friends… well, most are." I said quickly. "Oh! Before I forget!" I ran into the crowd and grabbed Ryan and Sharpay. " Two of your biggest fans. Sharpay and Ryan Evans."

" Well Hello Sharpay, Ryan. I'm Matthew Wilds, you can call me Matt."

" Did you hear that? We can call him Matt!" Sharpay shrieked. I blinked.

He's just a dad.

Ryan's POV

I was in shock. I was standing right in front of my idol I couldn't think of anything to say. Just as I was about to open my mouth, a girl with a clipboard came running over.

" Matthew, we could have a problem." She said.

" What's wrong?"

" The bus, that was bringing the extras broke down."

" What?" Matthew cried. " We need to shoot that scene! What am I supposed to… how would you all feel about having a part in my movie?" he asked. I couldn't breathe. Me? A part in a Matthew Wilds movie? Sharpay squealed.

" Yes!" she yelled, dancing in a circle. Everyone else looked excited as well. As Matthew told us what we'd be doing a lady ran around, seeing about make up.

" Your own clothes will be fine." The lady said, frowning at Emily.

" Vava!" Emily cried. " Good to see you! How's life?" the woman, Vava, Glared at Emily and walked off. " By Vava!"

" My name is Kim!" the woman shouted.

" Emily, you're going to cause my favorite wardrobe designer to quit." Matthew said.

" So, Vava has issues with children." Matthew rolled his eyes.

" Okay, now, everyone, in your places!" we were extras in a mall scene where the main character, a young boy named Ray, had passed out. It was in a food court. I sat with Sharpay, Emily and Jason. Everyone else sat randomly around a specific area.

" I-I can't breathe, I-I can't…" the boy said, and passed out. We did what we were supposed to, running over.

" Oh my god! Is he okay?" Sharpay asked. Just like she was told to. Then we all burst out, pretending to freak out.

" Some one call nine one one!" Troy shouted. I pulled a fake cell phone out and dialed.

" Hello?"

When the whole thing was over we went to pier 39 (A/N I'm pretty sure that's the right one.)

" Hey Ryan!" Emily's friend Melody called.

" What?" I asked, walking over.

" Wanna come with us?" she asked, indicating herself, Emily and Carina, the girl with the camera.

" Uh…" I looked behind me, Sharpay had gone off with Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella. " Sure." I said shrugging.

First we went to Blue chip cookie. They had the best cookies and browns and muffins ever. The girls seemed to agree, they ate about two of each between them (oh, Blue chip cookie snacks are big). Then we went to a store that was nothing but socks loads of weird, colorful socks. We all bought some. They even convinced me to buy an odd pair of toe socks with little hula dancers on the toes.

We went back to the hotel and up to our rooms.

" Bye Ryan." Melly, she told me to call her that, and Carrie said. They went to their rooms. I stood outside my room with Emily.

" Well, Bye." I said. Emily smiled.

" Bye."


	4. Sleeping late and Making up

I feel unloved! no one reviewed chapter three. At first I figured no one liked it. But then I decided, I'll post the chapters anyway, besides, I"m almost done typing up all the chapters.

but let me tell you, I"m more compelled to post chapters when I know people like the story. go ahead, I even take flames (then I'll post chapters just to spite you mwahaha!) life is good when you've had Starbucks.

Chapter four

Emily's POV

I was ready to kill Melly when I got into the room. She had invited Ryan to go with us shopping.

I'm so not over him. I think about him all the time. His cute blonde hair, the hats, his super prim style. The way his smile lights up a room.

I'm so pathetic! I walked into our room only to find Melly smiling.

" That was so cute!" she shrieked, hugging me.

" What?" I asked, confused.

" Emmers, he so totally likes you!"

" You really think so?"

" I know so." Melly insisted.

" What makes you think that?"

" He kept sneaking glances at you!" Melly squealed, jumping around.

" Ugh, we need sleep." I said, looking at the clock. Getting ready for bed took longer than one might think, especially for Melody James.

First we had to change. I had a tank top and shorts; she had a ruffle-sleeved top and shorts. For the record, Melly dragged me into the following routine. We had to rub lotion all over our legs, feet, hands and arms, so they'd be nice and soft in the morning. Melly's was glitter, of course. Then, hair was brushed, and then I got to go to sleep. Melly, however, had to apply a facemask, wait for it to harden, and then rub lip-softening balm to her lips. The poor girl got very little sleep. The mornings were always worse.

Especially when you sleep in…

" Emily! Melody! Wake up!" someone shouted, pounding on our door. I shrieked as I fell out of bed. I stumbled to the door in my pajamas and opened it, quickly shutting my eyes to keep from being blinded by the early morning sun.

" Heather, what do you want?" I asked.

" You two need to get ready!"

" What time is it?"

" Almost nine." That woke me up. I ran over to the bed, tripping over my fallen sheets.

" Melly, wake your lazy butt up!"

" What?" she asked groggily.

" You have ten minutes to get ready." I said. She shrieked and ran to the bathroom. As she took her shower I dug for clothes. As soon as I found them Melly came running out of the bathroom, the mask washed off. I ran in and quickly showered and changed. I grabbed my brush and a rubber band, slipped on my shoes, and ran out, backpack in hand. Melly was right behind me.

" You grabbed a key right?" she asked me.

" Umm… yeah." I said, even though I wasn't sure. No need for Melly to freak out. We ran to the bus and got on, everyone was waiting for us.

" Miss Wilds, Miss James, you need to be more responsible." Darbus lectured.

" Emmers was supposed to call in the wake up call!" Melly cried.

" What? I thought you were!" I cried back. Melly rolled her eyes and sat down. She pulled her make up products out of her bag and started applying. I sat down and brushed my hair. Then pulled it back. After I finished all that I popped a piece of my beloved gum in my mouth.

" Hey Emily." The person next to me said. I recognize that voice, I had nightmares about it for two weeks, and then they settled into dreams…

" Hi Ryan." I said smiling. Yeah, for the record, in the nightmares he was kissing whatsername again, and again, and again.

" So… how've you been?" he asked.

" Great, umm… school's cool I guess. I'm on the soccer team we're one of the best in the state. You?"

" Good, I've starred in a few plays with Sharpay. Doing okay in school."

" Any… girlfriends?" I asked as casually as I could.

" Umm… no… you?"

" Nope, no girlfriends."

" You know what I mean." Ryan said.

" No… no boyfriends… I do go to an all girls school." I reminded him.

" Oh yeah… Emily, I… I'm really sorry. I just saw… and I assumed… and I was so mad…" Ryan stammered. I took a deep breath.

" I… I know." I said. " What Sharpay and Dylan did, was just wrong, sick and twisted. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." I admitted. I hate admitting I'm wrong.

" I-I never stopped Lo-thinking about you." I gave him a confused look; thinking was not what he planned on saying.

Ryan's POV

I cant' believe I almost said Loving. I can't admit to loving her! Not yet! I ignored her look.

" Me either." She said.

" You never stopped thinking of you?" I asked, trying to irk her.

" Ryan." She said. I smiled, she smiled, then looked around, before leaning over the seat and kissing me. I was definitely surprised. Then I looked around, then kissed her. Finally we broke apart, no need to be decapitated by Darbus or Paxton.

" So… what are you doing tonight?" I asked. Emily laughed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

We were going out. Out on our first date in two years! I wanted to look nice, not that I don't always. I buttoned the cuff of my blue shirt and re adjusted my blue hat. Then I hurried out. We were allowed to go to Pier 39 as much as we wanted, as long as we didn't go with out a 'buddy' and we had to tell one of the adults.

I met Emily in the lobby. I saw her before she saw me, but when I saw her, I had to stop. She looked… wow. She was wearing hip hugger jeans and a green and pale pink corset top. She looked a little uncomfortable. That's what happens when you get used to shorts and flip-flops. I walked over to her.

" Emily… wow." I said, unable to come up with a proper adjective (A.N I think that's right). She smiled.

" Thanks." She said. " You look great." She added.

" Shall we go?" I asked.

" We shall."

First we stopped by our new favorite place, Blue chip cookie, to grab a cookie to share. Then we went to a great little shell sore. Everything they sold had to do with shells. Little shell figurines, necklaces, and painted shells. Emily bought some things for her nieces and I bought a figurine for my mom.

Then she forced me into a store called Fairy World.

" Despite popular belief I'm not gay!" I informed her (A/N not in this fic anyway)

" Oh, stop being a baby." She said, dragging me in. In truth, it wasn't that bad, except when the lady attacked me with Fairy dust. Which was just very fine glitter. Emily bought her Sister a picture of an Amy Brown fairy, and another for her mom. She looked at a necklace that had a little vial of 'Fairy dust' in a small metal vine holder with a tiny metal fairy on it. Then she went to pay for her pictures. As soon as she was out of range, I grabbed a bluish turquoise dusted one and paid for it.

" It's two for the price of one." The lady said. So I bought a pink one for Sharpay. Emily was in a very expensive chocolate store.

" I'll have to come back later to buy something for David." She said. " Oh, and have daddy send more money, this trip is going to leave me broke." I smiled.

" Well, I have a surprise for you." I said, pulling out the necklace.

" Oh my god! Ryan! I love it!" she said.

" Turn around." I said, and connected the necklace behind her neck. She turned and hugged me, then kissed me.

Somewhere behind us I heard an old woman say,

" Ahh, young love." If only she knew


	5. Hills!

Hey all, guess what? It's late, I can't sleep, I'm watching South Park, and am debating on if I should 'help' teach a dance class this summer! Yeah, random.

okay, thanks to FF going wonky, my entire mind setting has gotten thrown off, here is where I'd normally put review thingys, but I can't find my reviews. I deleted them off of my e-mail and they're not on my stats, so, I'm not happy right now. but anyhow, here's chapter five

please review.

Chapter 5 

Emily's POV

I'm going to die. They freakin' tricked me. I can't breathe. Someone will die… probably me.

It's all Gabriella's fault

" Students! Today is pretty much free, until about six. Then we're going to meet at the Hardrock café, after that, Alcatraz island." Paxton announced. " I suggest you take a jacket tonight, it can get chilly on that boat, and when we come back it'll be chillier." She warned, then left.

" Well, what will we do today?" Ryan asked.

" Hey, you know what? You two should come with us!" Gabriella cried.

" Where are we going?" I asked.

" Godiva Chocolates. So good. We have to go. "

" Who's all going?" Ryan asked.

" Troy, Taylor, Chad and I. Hopefully you two as well." Gabriella said hopefully.

That's why I'm here, dying. You see, Gabriella neglected to tell us that to get to it you had to go up the biggest freakin' hill I've ever seen, let alone walked up. We got half way and I collapsed. On purpose.

" Emily!" Troy said. Yeah, they were annoyed, I tend to whine. I picked myself up and dragged myself along. I'm fairly healthy, yeah, but when you have gum that's stealing vital hydrating thingies, you tend to get tired easily.

" Come, on, almost there." Ryan panted beside me. He was as tired as I was. " We'll make It." he insisted.

He was wrong.

We were three fourths of the way there, and gave up. We went back to the hotel. We were the only ones of our group there.

" Wanna go ride the carousel?" I asked.

" Yeah, sure, I just have to go get my sunscreen." Ryan said. "Sharpay will kill me if I get a sunburn, or to tan of a tan."

" Sharpay's nuts." Ryan just laughed. We got to his room and he went searching for his sunscreen. I started going through Dylan's stuff. Mostly clothes. A soccer magazine, and his digital camera. Then Ryan came out, rubbing sunscreen on his arms. He had taken off his blue button up shirt, and had on a tight navy blue tee shirt. He finished applying the sunscreen and looked up.

" What?" he asked, I realized I was staring.

" Nothing." I said, shaking my head. " I have to get something from my room." I said, leaving. Ryan followed me, after grabbing a jacket. I opened the door with my card key and walked in. we went to the bedroom. Ryan sat on the bed. I found my jacket and stuffed it in my backpack. Then we left for the Hard Rock.

It was great! Giant guitars! Great burgers! Tons of stuff to buy. I got a hard rock tank top, hard rock patch and a pin.

Ryan bought drumsticks, a tee shirt and a pin. Then we all headed off to the dock for the boat ride to Alcatraz. We got on the boat and Paxton was right. It was flippin' cold. Of course I'm a baby when it comes to cold. I had my jacket wrapped around me and I was talking with Melly and Belle.

" What do you think we'll find on Alcatraz?" Melly asked.

" Mel, if there were any dead bodies, they'd have removed them." Belle said.

" I wasn't talking about that." Melly said.

"And I don't think they have a gift shop with the bones of old prisoners." I added.

" No I mean… you really don't think they will?" she asked.

" No." Belle and I said in unison. Melly looked upset then brightened.

" Do you think we'll see a ghost?"

" No." Belle and I replied in unison, again.

" Are you-"

" We're sure." Melly went back to pouting. Belle and I rolled out eyes.

" You two are mean." She said, stomping off.

Ryan's POV

We were going to Alcatraz. Most people are excited. I'm… emotionless. I mean, I'm happy we're going, but if say, the island were to sink and we all went back to the hotel, I wouldn't be that upset.

Eventually the boat docked on the island and we got up. I met with Emily (we had been sitting separately on the boat, I was with Sharpay, she was with her friends.) and we started the tour.

" Great." Emily said "another hill." I laughed, for a soccer star she sure hated walking. Though it was a fair sized hill, and it did a lot of twisting. By the time we got up the hill Emily was about to pass out. I wasn't doing much better. Nobody, save Troy the superjock, was. Even Sharpay was tired and slightly sweaty, and of course, freaking out.

" Ew! Ew! Ew! I'm going to have to throw these clothes out after this!"

" Why?" one of the Brookland girls, Dana, asked.

" Because, it's all sweaty!" Sharpay shrieked. Then another one, Georgia… or Georgie… squirted Sharpay with a water bottle and all hell broke loose. The two wove between people as Georgia/Georgie tried to keep away from Sharpay (A/N yeah, Georgia and Georgie are the same person, but Ryan doesn't know what to call her, so he goes for both) it was very interesting to see.

As we walked our tour guide told us some facts about the island; like that it once was used to hold Native Americans until they rebelled (A/N I can't remember if they got off the island or were just all killed. I went to Alcatraz a year ago, I forgot some things). Finally we got in the building. It was an audio tour. We all got a headset with a cassette player type deal and had to walk around according to what the tape told us.

Needless to say, I got confused many times. I turned the wrong way twice, drifted into daydreams six times, which caused me to be horribly behind my tape, finally, when it was over, I wasn't where I was supposed to be. So I followed someone out.

" Ew. I need to wash my hair so badly now." Sharpay said. " Do you know who might have used those headphones? Which, I might add, were not very fashionable." She added as we made our way down a flight of stairs to some other thing that was going to give us more info.

Turns out there actually was a man that got out of Alcatraz, they broke out of a window and swam. Two of them either chickened out, or died. One made it all the way to the Golden Gate Bridge.

The ride back home was cold. It was getting late, so it wasn't as warm even off the water, but the water and boat made it colder. I sat by Emily and we were hugging, mainly because I know Emily's a wimp when it comes to cold.

Yeah, we got looks, and Gabi ran up all excited.

" You two are back together? That's great!" She said happily.

" Umm… okay…" Emily said. "Gabi, by any chance, have you had caffeine?"

" No why?"

" No reason." And, to our joy, Sharpay and Dylan didn't look too grossed out.

A/N if you review, I love you long time! (yes, the bad grammar was on purpose.)


	6. I can't do this

lovetoread17 - thanks! glad it's cute

ZacEfronLuver - you totally rock, you reviewed like, all my chapters lol.

Chapter six

Emily's POV

" Okay students. Well, this is Brookland's last night here." Darbus said.

" What? You guys aren't staying the whole time?" Kelsi asked.

" No, we only had a week." Heather said. All of us had become good friends. Monica and Kelsi had become close, as had Yumi and Taylor, and Lisa and Chad.

" No! We don't want you guys to leave!" Lexi whined (A/N in case you forgot Lexi was there just for the sake of her whining.)

" Children! Now, as I was saying, because you all liked the Karaoke Place so much, we're going to eat dinner there." Darbus continued. It was true; we loved the Karaoke Place. For the record, that is the name of the place, Karaoke Place.

That night, when we were on the puss, going to the Karaoke Place I sat by Melly.

" So, Emmers, are we going to get another special, catty performance from you and everyone's favorite princess?" Melly asked. I stared at the streak of eyeshadow, going all the way across her head, from her left temple, over the eyelid, over her nose bone, over the other eyelid and ending at the right temple.

" You never know." I said, resisting the urge to run a Hot Wheels car over it.

" Stop staring at my eyeshadow." Melly said.

" I can't, it looks like a Race Track."

" Shut up." Melly said. I stuck my tongue out. She poked my forehead, I whacked her.

" James! Wilds! Stop beating each other. You might sprain something, that won't be good for soccer." Paxton Shouted.

" Feelin' the love Paxy." Melly said. Paxton rolled her eyes.

Finally we got there and loaded out of the bus. When we got in, sat down, and gave our orders, the man was on the stage.

" Okay! Who wants to start?" he asked, indicting the Karaoke machine.

" Hey! I have an idea!" Melly said.

" That's never good." Belle said.

" Shut up, anyway, why don't we go up there? All of… most of us? We can do 'A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes.'" She said.

" Let's do it!" Troy said.

All: a dream is a wish.

Melly:

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep

In dreams you will loose your heartache

Whatever you wish for you keep

Kelsi:

Have faith in your dreams and someday

Your rainbow will come smiling through

Emily:

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

Sharpay:

The dream that you wish will come true

Everyone: hey yea

Melly: hey yea

Everyone: yea yea haaaaaa

Everyone: yea yea yea yea

Troy:

A dream is a wish your heart makes

Belle:

When you're feeling small

Taylor:

Alone in the night you whisper

Kelsi:

Thinking no one can hear you at all

You wake with the morning sunlight

To find fortune that is smiling on you

Emily:

Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow

For all you know tomorrow

Melly:

The dream that you wish will come true

Hey yeah, yeah, yeah, hey yeah (a dream is a wish)

Hey yeah, yeah, yeah, hey yeah

Emily:

When you can dream

Then you can start

(Then you can start)

A dream is a wish you make with your heart

(Make with your heart)

When you can dream

Then you can start

(A dream is a wish)

A dream is a wish you make with your heart

Chad:

A dream is a wish your heart makes

Kelsi & Chad

When you're fast asleep

Sharpay:

In dreams you will loose your heartache's

Taylor:

Whatever you wish for you keep

Melly:

You wake with the morning sunlight

Troy and Jason:

To find fortune that is smiling on you

Emily

Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow

Melly, Emily and Chad

For all you know tomorrow

Melly:

The dream that you wish will come true

Ryan:

No matter how your heart is grieving

Belle:

If you keep on believing

Melly:

The dream that you wish will come true

When you can dream, then you can start

A dream is a wish you make with your heart (x6)

(A/n yeah, if there are any mistakes, again, got the lyrics of the Internet and changed the names.)

When we finished, everyone cheered. We had so much fun, dancing around and singing. Then we sat back down and listened to some others go up. When I finished my chicken fingers I decided to go up.

I was nervous as hell, and told the man what I wanted. Then, as the song started, everyone turned my way.

_If I never knew you,_

_If I never felt this love, _

_I would have no inclining of _

_How precious life can beeee_

_And if I never held you,_

_I would never have a clue_

_How at last at finding you,_

The missing part of me 

_In this world so full of fear_

_Full of rage and light _

_I can see the truth so clear_

_In your eyes, so dry your eyes_

_And I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you_

_And if I never knew you _

_I'd be safe but half as real_

_Never knowing I could feel_

_A love so strong and true_

_And I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_

_All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night_

_But still my heart is sayin'_

_We're right_

_Ooh ooh_

_If I never knew you_

_If I never knew your love_

_I would have no inclining of_

_How precious life can be_

_Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_We'd turn the darkness into light_

_And still my heart is sayin'_

_We were right_

_We were right!_

_And if I never knew you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Empty as the sky_

_Never knowing why_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you_

_If I never knew you_

_Ooh_

_If I never knew you_

(A/N yeah, I wrote these while listening to the song, so things might be messed up, don't get mad!)

I sang it to Ryan, it was obvious I was singing it to Ryan, A dead man in Kentucky could probably tell I was singing to Ryan (A/N I love that saying 'A dead man in Kentucky.') and I didn't care that they knew. After the music started, all doubts went away.

After I finished I sat down with Ryan. He looked so happy, he kissed me and half the table had to ruin the moment with their 'oooo's and aaahhh's' I blushed, Ryan blushed, we all blushed.

" Shut up." We both said. Then he went back to eating his fries.

Ryan's POV

When we got to the hotel Paxton told the Brookland girls they had to go to bed, because they had to make sure everything was packed tomorrow.

Of course I was upset that Emily was leaving tomorrow. So, tonight was my last chance, I had to tell her.

We stood outside her door. I kissed her and then pulled away.

" Emily, I-I have something to tell you." I said nervously.

" Yeah?" she asked.

" I… I… I love you." I said. Wow, it felt weird to say it to her. It felt… right.

" I…I…" she stammered. I waited for her to say 'I love you too Ryan.' But it never came. Instead I got,

" I can't do this." She choked out and turned to go in her room. I felt my heart drop. What was this? A big joke? Were Dylan and Sharpay in on it too? Maybe everyone was, they were taking a poll 'how long before Ryan turns to mush?' whoever guessed June 23rd at 9:30 won. I turned angrily and went to my room, slamming the door.

" What's wrong?" Dylan asked after I'd slammed.

" As if you don't know." I said.

" I don't."

" Your sister." I said, that's all I said, then walked to the bathroom in long strides and slammed the door. Hoping to slam out the rest of the world.

Emily's POV

" Why did he have to ruin it?" I asked Melly. " We were having such a great time! I was getting comfortable again, and he had to go and say it!"

" Say what?" Melly asked.

" I love you!" I cried.

" I love you too Emmers, what did he say?"

" No you idiot! Ryan said that! He said he loves me!"

" Oh my god! Emmers! That's great!"

" No it's not! It's awful!" I insisted.

" Why do you say that?"

" Whenever someone says 'I love you' in a relationship, everything changes! It's less… fun, more… I don't know, like, it should be taken seriously!"

" Emmers." Melly started. I groaned and flopped on my bed. "Emmers." She repeated. I covered my head with a pillow.

" And I couldn't even say it-"

" Emily!" Melly shouted. I pulled the pillow off my head and sat up, she almost never called me Emily.

" What?"

" If it's really meant to be, it'll be serious, but fun." Melly said. " Whether or not you two can find that balance is the true measure of a relationship." She finished, laying down on her bed, pulling the covers over her head and falling asleep.

Leaving me with all my twisted, jumbled thoughts.

A/N please review, it's the only light in my pathitic little life.


	7. Leaving

This is the last chapter! It might be shorter than my other chapters. Not that I like that, I just couldn't get any really good ideas for this.

ZacEfronLuver - Disney world? awesome! sounds fun, I'm going to whichever is in florida this summer, should be fun, eight kids, two parents, oy vey. lol

Chapter seven

" Emmers, wake up. We have to finish packing." Melly said.

Ugh, I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned most of the night. Luckily I had never really unpacked. I just threw all my dirty clothes in a pile in my suitcase. I quickly folded all of it while Melly took her shower. When she got out I went in, stripping off my pajamas, still slightly damp from the cold sweat of a restless night. I turned on the water and let it run until it hit a comfortable temperature then turned on the shower nozzle and stepped in. I let the warm drops of rain pelt my back as I thought about what to do.

'_Whether or not you two can find that balance is the true measure of a relationship.' _Melly's sentence from last night played itself in my mind, again and again.

'God Emily, you sound like one of your dad's drama movies.' I thought. 'Heh, you should write it and make millions. That'd be great.' I laughed and turned off the water. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel snuggly around my chest.

" Why should this be so hard. You like him. You really like him. Love is only like, a micro-step above that." Melly said when I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Maybe because I'm afraid." I replied, changing.

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that everything will change, or that after I leave he'll find someone else."

" Then don't leave." Melly said.

" Oh right, that'll work." I said sarcastically.

" Why not?"

" Yeah sure Melody, I'll tell him 'I love you Ryan' then I'll skip out on the plane ride home, then what? I get in trouble and sent to New Guinea for the rest of my life and who knows what would happen to Ryan!" I shouted.

" Fine, but still, trust me Emmers, he really likes you!" Melly shouted back.

" How do you know?" I asked her, trying to hold back the tears that were dangerously close to falling.

" I see how he looks at you, how you look at him. Emmers, I know what true love is, I mean, have you seen my parents? They are so in love it disgusting. You and Ryan have the same. I look at you two; I see the love my parents share. You two aren't just two totally random 'I just wanna hop into bed with you and see how it goes.' Sort of thing. You two… it's different. As long as you two stay in touch, he'll stay true." Melly said. I let a strand of bottle blonde hair fall in my face and I played with it while I thought about what Melly said.

She was right. I smiled at her and hugged her.

" You are my best friend." I said.

" I know." She replied and we both laughed.

Ryan's POV

We, the East High students, were dragged along to say good bye to the Brookland Girls. I watched Emily say good bye to everyone, and gave them hugs. She even said a civil goodbye to Sharpay. I watched as she slowly walked over to me. I crossed my arms and looked away.

" Ryan." She said. I ignored her. "Ryan." She repeated. I continued to ignore her. " Damn it Ryan, you're acting like a two-year-old. Now say 'what' or so help me I'll stick a soccer cleat up your white butt!" she said. I looked at her.

" What?"

" Now that's more like it. What you said yesterday… it surprised me. I mean, not like… it just… I didn't expect it right there. So… I just, sorta freaked, but I talked to Melly and she helped me see…" she trailed off as her schoolmates started boarding the bus.

" Emmers!" Heather called.

" Hang on." Emily shouted. " Anyway… I… I love you too." She said, then started to run off, but turned back and kissed me then started off again. She stopped again and came back, pulling a pen out of her pocket.

" E-mail me." She said, writing her e-mail address on my hand 'SoccerGoddessEmmers12'. I smiled and wrote mine on hers 'MatthewsNextStarRyGuy1'. She laughed.

" You're such a loser." She said.

" Emily!" Paxton shouted at her. She picked up her bag, kissed me again and started off.

' I love you.' She mouthed.

'I love you too.' I mouthed back. Then as their plane took off, I stood there and watched as it turned into nothingness.

" So, I'm guessing you and Emily made up?" Dylan asked.

" Yep." I replied, not taking my eyes away from the sky.

A/N that's it for this story. Now, because I'm bored and don't want to go to bed, I give you a peek at my next HSM Emily x Ryan story

" _Ryan! Guess what?" Gabriella cried, running into the backyard where I was arguing with an evil lawnmower._

" _What?" I asked, pulling despriteally at the string._

" _Emily's coming back!" she shouted. I dropped the string and the Lawn mower roared to life, I think it took mine, because I couldn't move, or think._

" _Em… Emily's coming back?" I asked, not quite believing it once I regained the use of my voice._

" _Yes! In three days!"_

_I had three days to prepare myself for Emily Wilds AKA the love of my life._

And that's it! So, have a nice day/evening/night!

please review, it'd make me happy!


End file.
